


Guilt

by kittipaws



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: She felt no guilt for what she did





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> just something to get out of writers block

In the town lived a mysterious woman. Her name was Beatrix Quincy. She was barely seen outside of her house, but whenever people saw her, she gave off a mysterious aura. It felt like she wasn’t part of the town, almost as if she had hidden intentions. Although, appearance wise, she was beautiful woman. She had long dark hair and emerald green eyes you could get lost in. She was always seen in a long black dress, no matter the weather.

She lived in the woods in a small cabin. No one knew what was inside. She sat there in her chair, petting her cat, or as she called her, her familiar. She was a small black cat named Raven. To many people black cats were seen as bad luck, but, she thought, those people were foolish. It was no surprise those were the same people who hated her and shunned her. 

Tonight was a full moon. Although there was the risk of running into the werewolf who roamed the town on full moon nights, her powers would be greatly increased. She figured the reward would outweigh the risk. She was sure she could fight off that mutt as well. She gave Raven a pat on the head before she took off into the night.

She sneaked around in the shadows until she saw a person. She recognized him as the vigilante, who took justice into his own hands with a gun, who seeked to rid the town of scum like her. There he sat on the porch, cleaning his gun.

She took her wand and pointed it at him. His body was under her control as it moved from where he sat and closer to her. He winced in pain as she controlled his limbs.

“Stop this, you witch!” She ignored his requests, and only continued what she was doing more intensely. She made his body spasm and fall to the ground. He groaned and muttered swears under his breath. She decided he’d had enough of this torture for now, and moved him upwards. She made him walk over to the Jailor’s house.

“Let’s see if you’re as good of a shot when I’m in control.” She smirked, and with a flick of the wand a shot went through the window and into the Jailor’s skull. And with another flick, the Vigilante was dropped unconscious onto the ground.

The next day everyone was mourning the dead Jailor. And then everyone wondered who could’ve done it. The Vigilante hid in his house in shame. The Witch was proud of her work. She watched the Vigilante alone in his home. The guilt he felt was too much to bear. He took the gun and pointed it at his head, his finger shaking on the trigger.

Bang!

An evil smile crept onto her face. She felt no guilt for this. After all, she managed to get rid of two people who would only get in her way. She wasn’t loyal to these self-righteous goody-two-shoes. She was only loyal to her beloved. And she would do whatever it took to keep them alive.


End file.
